Fifty patients with advanced Hodgkin's Disease were treated with a combination of cyclophosphamide, vinblastine, procarbazine, and prednisone (CVPP) in every three-week regimen. Patients who achieved complete remission were randomized to receive maintenance therapy consisting of monthly alternating CCNU and vinblastine or to be followed on no therapy. Thirty-one patients (62%) achieved complete remission with the fewest remissions being seen (3/8) in those patients who had previously both chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Maintenance therapy to date has no significantly prolonged remission duration or survival. Patients who received more than six courses of induction therapy have had longer remissions and fewer relapses than those receiving only six courses regardless of maintenance therapy status. CVPP is an effective regimen for inducing remissions in advanced Hodgkin's disease. Maintenance therapy has not yet been shown to be beneficial.